


Flowers

by The_Artistic_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Her name is Bella), Alternate Universe - Human, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Patton has a Doggo, Uh that's about it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artistic_Fox/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: Patton falls in love again. Logan catches him.





	Flowers

“Goddammit!” Patton curses as he trips into the small restaurant. The lady sitting behind the desk glared at him, but she still forced a smile.

“How may-”

“Sorry, I’m meeting someone!” He rushes past her, cursing at himself in his head because of how late he was. He hoped that his date was still here…

“Hello, Patton! I was worried that something had happened!” His date looked up from his phone, smiling as Patton plopped down into the chair opposite him.

“Yeah, sorry, Logan. My dog ran out the door right as I left, so I had to go chasing after her!” He awkwardly smiled at Logan, already feeling his pulse quicken.

“Oh, you have a dog? What’s her name?” Welp, I think I’m in love already.

“B-Bella! Her name’s Bella! She’s an adorable Golden Retriever pup!” He continued to ramble on about Bella. Logan surprisingly listened, seeming interested. He asked questions about her, much to Patton’s delight.

He tried to ignore the twisting feeling in his chest all throughout their date. Not yet, he begged to himself. Please, not yet. Once the date was over and they had parted ways, Patton all but ran back to his apartment.

He just managed to get into his apartment before the pressure building in his chest became too much to handle. He started coughing violently, and before long, several vibrant blue flower petals came tumbling out of his mouth.

“This happens far too often,” he mutters to no one in particular. When he’s sure that the coughing stopped, he shakily makes his way over to the trash can and dumps a handful of petals into it.

Patton’s phone buzzes in his pocket, causing him to jump. He looks at the screen and sees that it’s Logan. Oh God. He sighs, already feeling the pressure start to come back.

“Hi, Logan!” He puts a hand on his chest to try and dull the pain.

“Hey, Patton. I was just calling to let you know that you left your wallet at the restaurant. I have it, though! I can come over tomorrow to give it to you, if you want?” He pauses. Damn you, Logan.

“Y-yeah! I’ll text you my address, okay? And while you’re here, maybe you can meet Bella!” No, no, NO! Goddammit, why’d I say that?

“Sounds great, Patton! I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!” With that, Logan hung up the phone. Patton collapsed onto the floor, feeling like his chest was about to explode. He didn’t move from that spot until the last of the blue petals were out of his chest.

I’ll just have to get this over with tomorrow, he decided after cleaning up the petals once again. After violently coughing up petals twice in a short period of time, Patton decided to go to sleep. Well, he didn’t exactly decide; once he got to his bed, he collapsed onto it and passed out.

~

Patton woke up the next morning with a text from Logan. “Hey, what’s your address-dammit! I knew I forgot something!” He sends his address to Logan, desperately trying to push away that awful feeling in his chest once again.

“Morning, Bella.” His dog barks when he enters the kitchen. After he eats breakfast and gives Bella her kibble, he mentally prepares himself for when Logan comes over.

I’ll just tell him how I feel! Simple enough…right? He pushed his doubts away while he got ready. It’s going to be fine! Unless it isn’t…

The sound of knocking on the front door made him jump. He didn’t even look out of the peephole before opening it. “Hiya, Logan!” He smiles despite the pain blossoming in his chest.

“Hi, Patton! I have your wallet here-” Logan is suddenly interrupted by Bella barking loudly and running at his legs. “Oh! I assume that this is Bella?”

“Y-yep! That’s her!” Patton laughs, feeling his face heat up. He closes the door behind Logan, then joins him on the floor to play with Bella.

“She’s very cute,” he observes, gaining a somewhat mischievous smile. “Just like you.” 

I swear to God, I’m going to murder you. “Oh. Oh! Um, thank you!” He can feel some petals attempting to make their way up his throat, so he ends up coughing to try to get them to stop.

“Patton, are you okay?” Logan’s attention turns from Bella to him now. Worry is written all over his face.

“I’m-I’m fine! Yeah, just-” He breaks out into a coughing fit, praying that no flowers will come out.

“Are you sure?” Logan moves closer. Shit, shit, no- Before he can stop himself, a flurry of petals come flying out of his mouth. Logan scoots backwards, his eyes wide.

“Patton-”

“I’m fine!” He tries to stand up, but Logan stops him. “Please, I’m fine!” Another coughing fit contradicts his statement.

“You’re obviously not fine! You should most definitely not be coughing up petals! That would only happen if…” He trails off, then looks Patton in the eyes. “You..?” Patton nods, cringing when he feels tears start streaming down his face.

“Yeah.” He clamps a hand over his mouth when he feels more petals rising up his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Logan stays silent while Patton continues to cough up the petals. After a long while of silence, he grabs Patton’s hand in a comforting way, then he puts his free hand on the side of Patton’s face to make him look at him.

Before he can realize what’s happening, Patton is being kissed. By Logan. Somehow. That horrid searing pain finally went away, as did all of Patton’s worries (as childish as it is to think that). Logan pulls away and studies Patton’s face.

“Did it work? Are you okay?” When Patton finally manages to nod, Logan lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I-” Patton doesn’t let him finish. Instead, he cuts Logan off with another kiss, immediately wondering if he should have done that.

Logan, surprisingly, kisses back. Oh my gosh, is this actually happening? Patton never wanted this to end. Their kiss would have gone on for much longer if an attention-seeking puppy didn’t jump into Logan’s lap and start licking his face.

“Bella!” Patton whined, then picked up the small pup. Logan laughed, then reached into his pocket and pulled out Patton’s wallet.

“I-um, I believe that this is yours?” Patton grinned and took it.

“Yep! Thanks, Logan.” The two of them sat in comfortable silence, with Logan still holding one of Patton’s hands.

Bark! Patton huffed and set Bella down. “Sorry, she’s being a lil’ bit problematic today!”

“It’s fine!” They both laugh, and Patton can’t help but look down at their intertwined hands and tighten his grip, just to see if he were dreaming. 

He definitely wasn’t though, and this was made clear when Logan kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The pun in the summary isn't funny-  
> Wanna see more? Didn't think so! Here's my Tumblr anyway: https://the-artistic-fox.tumblr.com/


End file.
